WootArchive-2009-08-25
Tuesday, August 25, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} * Prices quoted for ONE single item, not a pair. Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Topics Home Learning CD Suite - 4 Pack |subtitle = Kids say the wrongest things |price = $14.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Mrs. Flinkster's Spelling Accelerator (1) Elementary School Success Deluxe 2009 () () |description = I noticed this while I was hanging out with my nephew Andy last weekend--he's four. I made some reference to TRON, I don't even remember what it was now. And Andy just looked at me with this blank expression where I could just tell he had no idea what I was talking about. I was like, "come on, dude, don't tell me you never heard of TRON. I mean, even if you haven't seen it, everybody's heard of TRON, come on." I thought for sure he was putting me on. But he was serious. So I started going off about how kids these days have no cultural literacy, right? And how the whole world is going down the tubes, and by the time Andy's generation is running things, it's going to be a serious disaster for all involved. "But I guess there's nothing anybody can do about it," I said. "C'est la vie." "Lah vee," Andy said. That was the last straw. I resolved then and there that someone had to teach this kid what's what, since obviously my sister and her husband are not taking an interest. I found him these educational programs he can play on the computer. There's a Foreign Language one, a Spelling one, and two basic Elementary Education ones. Andy's a little young for them, actually, but I think that's probably fine, because this kid needs serious help. He doesn't know anything. I mean an-y-thing. Supposedly the games, quizzes and activities on these discs will teach a kid about English language arts, math, science and social studies. They're advertised as using "an innovative approach to education" and being "aligned with the toughest state standards." I sure hope they do the trick. I feel bad for the kid, because he's a sweet guy, and he's family, but it's just painful to try and have a conversation with him about almost anything. I mean, you should have heard the bizarre stuff he was saying in our recent conversation about the national health care debate. I was saying that the degree to which malpractice claims have driven up costs is not altogether clear, and Andy interrupts to say "the doctor has a steffoscope!" OK, he's cute. But a person can only get by on his looks for so long. There comes a point when you have to take responsibility for your own ignorance and address it, you know? Maybe these discs, with their fun, skill-building educational activities, will help stimulate Andy's obviously underused brain a little bit. I hope so. Oh, did I tell you about talking to Andy at my apartment about the First World War? That was amazing. He was clueless. He wanted to play with some of my military history models, so I started setting up the burning of Leuven? And he was asking me questions but some of them were really basic, you know? So I start asking him questions back. And eventually I figure out that he didn't even know there was a First World War. I mean he's never heard of it. Unbelievable! Foreign Language Success for Kids: For ages: 6 - 12 Grades: 1 - 5 Easy and fun way to learn up to four languages, and is packed with exciting quizzes, tests and tools for successful learning Give your student an advantage by teaching them a foreign language early Engaging, interactive and educational experience for students at all learning levels that can help kids develop important language learning skills, and improve comprehension and raise test scores in all areas. Learn Spanish, French, German and Italian Teaches basic vocabulary skills and numbers Features fun and easy greetings, and important phrases Colorful activities capture kids' curiosity Interactive exercises increase comprehension Photo of the inside cover Elementary Success: For ages: 8 - 11 Grades: 3 - 5 Developed by leading educators and curriculum coordinators, Success is an engaging, interactive and educational experience for students at all learning levels Effective at helping children develop important elementary school skills, Help your student become confident and skilled in the core subjects of math, science, English language arts and social studies Increase comprehension in areas including reading, listening, grammar and punctuation, whole numbers, statistics, government and economy, and the living environment Subjects include English language arts, math, science and social studies Fun educational activities that teach key skills Increase comprehension in grammar, whole numbers, algebra, US history and more An innovative approach to education and aligned with the toughest state standards Extra practice improves memory Customized to meet your child's needs Photo of the inside cover Mrs. Flinkster's Spelling Accelerator: Grades 1 - 5 Interactive software designed to make memorization fun! No two schools have the exact same spelling lessons, and Spelling Accelerator is the first program to take that variety into account Each grade level from first to fifth has more than 1,000 words, ensuring the words your child needs to learn are included Students select the words they need to learn from a dropdown list for easy, quick customization With six entertaining, animated games and a weekly spelling test Quickly create fun, custom games from your student's weekly spelling list Fun and easy-to-use customizable word lists and spelling lessons 1,000+ words per grade and 6 exciting spelling games to play Weekly spelling test Photo of the inside cover Elementary School Success Deluxe 2009: Ages: 5 - 11 Grades: K - 5 Addresses key concepts of core elementary school subjects including reading, spelling, math and science Self-paced tutorials in an interactive engaging format Reading and spelling, learn all the elements of the English Language with lessons in letters, spelling, words, comprehension and writing Math, Using electronic worksheets and interactive games, students will cover basic math topics from numbers, subtraction and addition Covers more complex topics that need a little more practice such as division, multiplication and fractions Science, from body parts to tadpoles, these engaging activities help kids learn important science concepts introduced in elementary school Watch your child gain confidence and climb the educational ladder with ease 21 subjects covered with 150+ activities and over 2000 exercises Personal tutorials in every subject for every grade level Photo of the inside cover System Requirements: Windows: Windows XP/Vista, Pentium III 500MHz processor, QuickTime 6 or above, 1024�768 res., 16-bit color quality, 70 MB HD free space, 128 MB RAM, 24x CD-ROM drive or DVD-ROM drive, 16 bit Windows compatible soundcard, microphone (recommended) Macintosh: OS X (v10.4.x), Intel Based Macs, QuickTime 6 or above, 1024�768 res. (millions of colors), 70 MB HD free space, 128 MB RAM, 24x CD-ROM drive or DVD-ROM drive, soundcard, microphone (recommended) In the box: Elementary School Success Deluxe 2009 Mrs. Flinkster's Spelling Accelerator Elementary Success Foreign Language Success for Kids |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Topics_Home_Learning_CD_Suite___4_PackerbThumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Topics_Home_Learning_CD_Suite___4_PacksbuStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Topics_Home_Learning_CD_Suite___4_PackonyDetail.jpg |saleid = 9568 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=40f8e651-9237-45ae-8ede-ba924e2ba1b4 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/Forums/ViewPost.aspx?PostID=3399012 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com/Blog/ViewEntry.aspx?Id=9043 |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}